villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donald Love
|crimes = Electoral fraud Terrorism Cannibalism Necrophilia (allegedly) Mass murder Stealing contracting plans worth billions |type of villain = Opportunistic Crime Lord}} Donald Love is a character in the Grand Theft Auto video game series. He serves as the tritagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and a main character in GTA III; he is also a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He is depicted as a wealthy media mogul with macabre hobbies. In GTA III, he was voiced by Kyle MacLachlan, who also played Cliff Vandercave and King Claudius. In Vice City, he was voiced by Cam Neely. In Liberty City Stories, he was voiced by Will Janowitz. History Love is a wealthy tycoon real estate who was the protégé of another entrepreneur with ruthless methods named Avery Carrington (who was Tommy Vercetti's partner in Vice City). Love eventually moved to Liberty City in 1998 where he built relationships with mobsters Toni Cipriani and Salvatore Leone in order to win the elections. He lost not only the elections but his wealth as well. Bankrupted, he has Toni Cipriani kill his former mentor Avery and steal his re-development plans for Fort Staunton. Then, he has Fort Staunton destroyed, and used this opportunity to make even more money than before. He severed his ties with the Leone and later hires Claude to kill the Yakuza's leader in a Cartel car, thus provoking a gang war between the Yakuza and the Cartel. Donald Love eventually disappears and is not to be seen again in later GTA's games. Personality Donald Love has painted himself as an energetic, charismatic, wealthy bachelor, but his true personality is hidden to all but his closest associates. While appearing well-mannered towards the protagonists and Salvatore Leone, Donald is actually deranged, sly, clever, manipulative, egotistical, power-hungry and eccentric. He appears quite childish and immature in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Stories, but became more like a composed mastermind in Grand Theft Auto III. He is rather optimistic, but sometimes loses his cool and even berates Toni Cipriani for his failures, especially when he was nearly ruined. Donald is a cannibal, which disgusts Toni. He doesn't seem to have any qualms on what person he decides to consume, as he ate his own mentor, Avery Carrington at one of his "parties" (though Love's dialogue suggests that Avery wasn't above doing the same to him should the opportunity to profit from it ever came up when he stated that even Avery would be proud of his attempt at his life). While in Grand Theft Auto III, his bizarre tastes are implied, but not confirmed, in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Stories Donald shows his true colors. Love has no boundaries and is willing to do everything in his quest of fortune. An opportunistic sadist, he happily orders the annihilation of Fort Staunton without a second thought (obviously knowing it would end hundreds and hundreds of innocent lives), and orders his associates to bring corpses for his "morgue parties", during which he presumably rapes them aside from eating them. Appearance He appears with a suit in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He was more flamboyant in those games than in Grand Theft Auto III, in which he got an older and sterner look. Crimes *In order to win the elections, he orders Toni Cipriani to murder several of his opponents and their supporters. *He also has Toni destroys evidences of his links with the Leone Family. *He orders to kill his mentor Avery Carrington as well as the corrupt reporter Ned Burner. He also asks Toni to deliver their bodies to him for his "morgue parties". *In one scene he is seen eating a human torso. He also humorously told Toni that it has a good taste and asks Toni if he wants a piece of flesh, but Toni, horrified, politely declined. *He orders Claude to murder the leader of the Yakuza, so it will trigger a war between the Cartel and the Yakuza. *Love's most heinous crime is orchestrating the bombing of the the heavily populated Fort Staunton (which is also a Forelli strong hold), and then use the stolen intellectual property of Avery Carrington to head the redevelopment and real estate projects of the neighborhood, earning billions of dollars in the process. This act (committed by Toni under heavy pressure by Love) has probably taken the lives of thousands innocent people, even thought the true amount of victims is never revealed. This also explains the existence of the construction site in Grand Theft Auto III. Probably, Donald Love is one of the characters in the Grand Theft Auto series that has committed the worst atrocities, especially with the destruction of Fort Staunton. Oddly enough, he never serves as an antagonist in both GTA III and GTA: LCS, and had escaped without any punishment and without getting killed either. This may explain why Love was so successful, since he would have been easily killed if he was at any point against the protagonist. Gallery Images 424350d3e9ac694dca2e3ae44909d05bf37ebf9b_hq.jpg|Donald in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986). DonaldLove-GTALCS.png|Donald in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set in 1998). DonaldLove-GTAIII.jpg|Donald in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001). Screenshot 2018-03-22 at 2.55.14 PM.png|Donald eating a corpse. Screenshot 2018-03-22 at 2.55.54 PM.png|"You want some?" Love_and_tommy.png|Donald Love, Avery and Tommy during Two Bit Hit. DL_bankrupt.png|Donald Love with beard and bankrupted. DonaldLove.jpg|Donald Love from Love Media promotional website. Love_Media.png|Love Media logo. LoveMediabuilding-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Love Media Building. Love_Media_Rooftop-GTA3.png|The building's rooftop. LvMdiaAd_GTAA.png|Love Media's ad with Donald's image on it (Staunton Island). LibertyTree-GTA4-DonaldLove.jpg|Liberty Tree newspapers with Love's face seen in GTA IV. Donaldlove-StarVinewood-GTAV.jpg|Love's star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame in Grand Theft Auto V. Gta3_love_1024.jpg|Donald's promotional photo for Grand Theft Auto III. OieGTA3DonaldLove.png|A render of Donald Love. DonaldLove-GTAIII-BETA.jpg|An official GTA III wallpaper showing an early version of Donald Love's model. Videos GTA Liberty City Stories - Walkthrough - Mission 38 - Cam-Pain GTA 3 Donald Love's Unexplained Disappearance DONALD LOVE IN GTA IV Trivia *His name, the fact that he owns multiple companies and he wants to be mayor suggests that he is a parody of real-life retail tycoon, billionaire and current United States president Donald Trump. Unlike Trump, however, Love wasn't able to become mayor whereas Trump succeeded in becoming president. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' is the only game where he never does anything evil, considering that his appearance in such game was just a nonspeaking cameo, though he was originally intended to play a larger role. *There's a rumor that in the beta version of GTA III there was originally a mission entitled "Love Hurts" given by Darkel in which Claude had to crash an airplane on the Headquarters of Love Media, killing Love in the process. It's said that such mission was removed from the game after the 9/11 terrorist attacks on World Trade Center took place. Rockstar, however, has dismissed this rumor as untrue. *While what happens with Donald Love following the events of GTA III is unknown, Rockstar Games confirmed in 2009 that Love actually left Liberty City to find a way back to normality after acknowledging that he had crossed a few boundaries (possibly his cannibalism and alleged necrophilia), yet it cannot be speculated whether Love actually succeeded on his mission nor what happened with the Old Oriental Man too as he had made no further appearances in future Grand Theft Auto games. Navigation pl:Donald Love Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Crime Lord Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Businessmen Category:Cannibals Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Embezzlers Category:Enigmatic Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:GTA Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors Category:Paranoid Category:Parody/Homage Category:Perverts Category:Polluters Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Propagandists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Category:Xenophobes Category:Master Orator